


Trumpets

by Livinginfictions



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Could be either Doctor, Double Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livinginfictions/pseuds/Livinginfictions
Summary: Wrote this in a couple minutes after a truly life changing listen to this song.Inspired by "Trumpets" from Jason Derulo





	Trumpets

Everytime she got undressed, he swore he could hear symphonies. Each inch of skin revealed was a new measure of pure bliss, and he couldn’t keep his eyes from reveling in each and every note. She always laughed when he paused her hands halfway up her stomach to kiss a pattern of ecstacy into her skin before letting her continue, but it was just another layer of happy that she bathed him in.

Every time she moaned under his touch, a chorus of angels reached a note so heavenly he knew with complete certainty nothing could compare, and he begged encore after encore from her just to hear it again.

With each beat, trumpets rose higher and higher in his ears. First they were a faint addition to the music, but as heat stirred in his belly and he lost himself to the feelings she managed to submerge him in with a word or a smile or a laugh, they grew louder and louder. Soon they played their own beat and the symphony followed along, keeping perfect time to their three hearts and the breaths they stole between kisses.


End file.
